digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Ferb Fletcher's Collection
These are the Digimon Ferb owns in Phineas and Ferb A-Xros The Digital World and Phineas and Ferb Xros Heart Leaps through Time. Digimon Apemons Apemons are foot soldiers for Ferb, who became friends with Xros Heart after the defeat of Dorbickmon. Attacks * * Bombmons The Bombmon are small blue Digimon resembling cherry-bombs. Ferb got them while the team was in the Sand Zone. Attacks *'Bomberhead': Heaps shock-waves upon the opponent. Cyberdramon Cyberdramon was obtained by Ferb sometime while in the Sand Zone, he becomes one of Ferb's most used Digimon. He next appears in the Dust Zone. Cyberdramon engages SkullSatamon (one of DarkKnightmon's primary deputies) in a duel. Later in the battle, he is Digi-Xrossed with MetalGreymon to form a Cyber-Launcher for MetalGreymon to use against the Tankmon from the Bagra Army. However, once SkullSatamon and SkullGreymon (the other of DarkKnightmon's primary deputies) is absorbed by DarkKnightmon himself forming SuperDarkKnightmon, MetalGreymon (with Cyberdramon still in the form of the Launcher), Deckerdramon and Shoutmon X5 attempt to repel the blast that the Enhanced Black Knight fires at them and fortunately succeed in pushing it away far enough so that it does minimal damage to only the surface of the Zone (at most destroying the top of a rubbish heap, the blast however, completely destroying DarkKnightmon's tower). Ferb next utilities him in the Disk Zone against Diamondmon and his forces. While at first he was able to defeat the Mammothmons and Tankmons from the Bagra Army with ease, he found the Bulbmon that Diamondmon had left in his stead, since he was tired from exhausting considerable energy, a challenge. Cyberdramon later tried to attack Olegmon, but fell under his control. Attacks *'Eraser Claw' *'Glutton Fang': Suddenly extends his ribs from his chest and skewers the opponent. *'Cyber Blader': Cuts apart the opponent by riding on his spinning tail while holding the Twin Lancer in his hands. *'Death Divider': Spins around the Twin Lancer's shaft and attacks with his tail. Dracomon Dracomon is a resident of Dragon Land. It is attacked by Devidramon, after being surrounded by DarkTyrannomon, Megadramon, Brachiomon and Flarerizamon, but is saved by Phineas and Shoutmon. After ZeekGreymon destroys Dorbickmon, Dracomon joined Xros Heart. He also mentioned that he already admired Xros Heart. During the final battle with DarknessBagramon and the Bagra Army, Ferb Digi-Xroses Dracomon with Cyberdramon to form CyberDracomon. When Phineas and Isabella returns from inside DarknessBagramon with the Code Crown, Shoutmon, Sparrowmon and Beelzemon; Dracomon fires off attacks alongside the rest of Xros Heart to destroy DarknessBagramon's flames. Once the flames are gone, Dracomon joins all the other Digimon in Digi-Xrosing to Shoutmon x8 Superior Mode. Attacks *'Baby Breath' *'Tail Smash' *'G Shurunen' Dekcerdramon DarkKnightmon wanted Deckerdramon for himself, but Phineas and Ferb protect the Zone, and SkullKnightmon attacks Phineas, and gives him a thunderous cut by his right eye, and Deckerdramon sees the love in Phineas' heart and joins Xros Heart. Phineas often leaves this power-house Digimon to watch over Ferb. In an failed assault on Gravimon's fortress to destroy his army, Deckerdramon was used to smash down the heavy gate, allowing MetalGreymon to get in and try to destroy Gravimon. After OmniShoutmon and ZeekGreymon fought each other to the point of exhaustion, Deckerdramon was the only member of Xros Heart to stand up to the crazed Ferb, under orders of Phineas, as a result, is mortally wounded by the combination of Golemon and Cyberdramon. While being cured by Cutemon, Deckerdramon revealed Ferb's past and his strong love, which Ferb discovers to be his strength. Deckerdramon was finally killed after sacrificing himself protecting everyone from Gravimon's attack. Deckerdramon was later revived with Olegmon, Apollomon and Grademon. Deckerdramon was later DigiXros with other Digimon to form Shoutmon x8 Superior Mode. Deckerdramon was later chosen to be a part of Shoutmon's Digimon Council, but was taken into the DigiQuartz by Wisemon, along with most of Xros Heart. Attacks *'Deckerdra-Launcher': Shoots down any kind of Flying Digimon with a variety of anti-aircraft missiles. *'Smokey Fang': Spreads a barrage of smoke-producing fangs. *'Heavy Tailhook': Pulverizes the opponent with a mighty blow of his tail. Gaossmons The Gaossmon are small, blue Reptile Digimon. Ferb has multiple Gaossmon. They join up with Xros Heart while they were in Dragon Land. Attacks *'Kilo Flame': Attacks with a medium-temperature jet of flames. *'Head Strike': Attacks with an intense headbutt. Greymon Greymon alongside MailBirdramon is Ferb's lead partner. MailBirdramon and Greymon have been best friends for a long time, so when they Digi-Xros they become a warrior to be feared. Greymon later gains the ability to Golden Digivolve to ZeekGreymon. Attacks * Mega Flame: Attacks with a high-temperature jet of flames that burns its surroundings to nothing. * Blaster Tail: Drives its tail into opponents for 360° around itself. * Horn Strike: Assaults the opponent with a technique effective for both approach and retreat. Golemons The Golemon are golem Digimon, and Ferb has several of these, he got them all in the Sand Zone. Ferb later uses them during a charge assault on Dorbickmon. Attacks *'Sulfur Plume' (Curse Crimson): Fires super-heated gases from the small stacks on its back. KendoGarurumon KendoGarurumon was captured by Ferb and DeckerGreymon, in the DigiQuartz, and was later Digi-Xrosed with MetalGreymon to give MetalGreymon some more speed. Attacks * Lupine Laser (Solar Laser): Shoots a beam of energy from his mouth. * Howling Star (Speed Star): Uses the "Howling Blades" on his back and "Rocket Skates" on his feet to slice apart the enemy. MailBirdramon Greymon alongside MailBirdramon is Ferb's lead partner. MailBirdramon and Greymon have been best friends for a long time, so when they Digi-Xros they become a warrior to be feared. Attacks * Plasma Cannon: Shoots the opponent at point-blank range with an ultra-high energy plasma shell from his mouth. * Nighthawk: Covertly approaches the opponent, then performs an aerial bombing. Paildramon Paildramon was once ExVeemon working to steal the dreams of kids, and targeted Phineas, with his partner Stingmon. After fighting MetalGreymon and Arresterdramon, ExVeemon Digivolves to Palidramon and Stingmon Digivolves to Dinobeemon. With KendoGarurumon Digi-Xrosed with MetalGreymon, Paildramon is defeated and captured by Ferb, while Dinobeemon is captured by Dan. Attacks *'Desperado Blaster': Fires energy bullets from the two cannons weapon on his hips, like a machine-gun. Category:Fan fiction